Thank you, Hermione
by stalkerace
Summary: Lily Potter visits Hermione in her dreams in order to pass along a special message to her. H/Hr One-Shot


**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**THANK YOU, HERMIONE**

Hermione knew that she was dreaming. It was quite obvious, given that she had found herself seated at the Hogwarts Express despite the fact that it had been more than ten years since she had lost rode the scarlet train. She looked around her, confirming that she was alone as she had not heard an echo since she was made aware.

But she was not alone in this compartment. There was someone in front of her, staring straight at her with a smile on her face. Hermione studied the features of her travelling companion and her jaw dropped, a few moments later, as she realized that she was staring at Lily Potter.

At first, Hermione thought that her companion was Ginny Weasley. The same fiery red hair was there, but her companion was older than her, and, upon closer inspection, did not look anything like Ginny.

Lily motioned for Hermione to follow her as she stood. A few moments later, Hermione stood as Lily opened the door to their compartment. The train did not appear to be empty, Hermione can see the dark shadows indicating human presence through the dark compartment door windows, but, unlike the usual, no young students are running though the corridors with prefects trying to main order – impossible as that may be – chasing after them.

Lily led Hermione pass five compartment doors without saying a word. At the sixth closed door, Lily stopped and Hermione followed suit, turning to face the compartment just as Lily opened it.

Hermione gasped as she saw a young Harry and Ron inside the compartment. She remembered exactly when her two friends last looked like this, and she smiled in remembrance, and she smiled in remembrance of their first year at Hogwarts.

Lily stepped into the compartment and Hermione followed hr, eventually sitting beside Harry while Lily took her seat beside Ron. Suddenly, the compartment door open and Hermione jumped in surprise as she asked herself when the door closed, but before she can voice that out-loud, an even bigger surprised stepped into their compartment.

Hermione stared at her eleven year old counterpart with incredulity, but instantly realized that since there is an eleven year old Harry and Ron here, then there should also be an eleven year old Hermione. More to the point, this is a dream, so nothing is stopping this eleven year old Hermione from appearing here.

Hermione turned toward Lily and opened her mouth. She was about to say something, but before Hermione can even push a single syllable out, Lily forestalled her by raising her hand and motioning for Hermione to turn her attention back to her younger self.

For a few moments, Hermione tried to rebel, but this is a dream, and even if she wanted to rebel, she still found herself looking at his younger counter-part, watching her repair young Harry's glasses with the reparo spell.

"You know, I've always like this particular incident," Lily suddenly said and Hermione turned toward her. It was the first time that Hermione had heard the voice of Lily, of that, she was certain, but at the same time, she knew that she had heard this voice before, or at least, a voice that sounded closely like hers.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that the reason that the voice was familiar to her is because the sound of Lily's voice is just like hers.

"This was the first time that you helped my son," Lily said with a sigh, a sigh that suggested contentment and – at the same time – gratefulness, "and everything snowballed from here"

Before Hermione can say anything, Lily stood and motioned for Hermione to follow her. Knowing that there is nothing she can do even if she refused to follow, Hermione stood, leaving behind her younger self.

Lily stopped before another closed compartment, opening it the moment hat Hermione caught up with her, but unlike the first compartment, this compartment was just a big window.

Hermione peeked into the window and her eyes widened as she once more saw a younger version of herself. This time, she was seated at her favorite table in the Hogwarts library. Several scenes were show to Hermione and she felt as if she was watching a movie.

As she watched, Hermione noted that she was growing up. From her eleven year old self to the last time that she sat at the table. In the scenes, Hermione was sometimes alone, but sometimes Harry was with her, and in particular during their Fourth Year when Hermione felt that the whole world was against them. She realized wheat Lily was trying to show her, these are the times when Hermione was in the library trying to find a way to help Harry.

Hermione turned toward Lily, intending to confirm this, but before Hermione can say anything, Lily nodded at her, "Funny, considering how you always said that Harry has a saving people thing", she said, before she motioned back to the screen, "You have a Helping-Harry thing"

Hermione did not say anything, and the scene changed yet again, this time showing then first quidditch match that Harry had ever played. This was memorable for Hermione because this was the first time that she can remember that her mind went blank, and helping Harry was the only thing in her mind.

The younger of the two witches watching watched passively as a twelve year old Hermione ran through the bleachers – occasionally avoiding a student, but crashing straight into the Voldemort-possessed Quirell – and set fire to the hem of Snape's robes. As the potions master attempted to pat out the fire, Lily laughed and Hermione stared incredulously at her.

"What?" Lily demanded as she caught Hermione staring at her with that expression on her face.

Hermione decided to just forget it and shook her head in response. For a few moments, the two of them stared at each other before Lily sighed, "My time here grows short," she said before she shook her head once more, forestalling anything that Hermione was about to say, "I just wanted to visit you"

Lily motioned with her hand, and the scene changed once more. Hermione turned toward the screen yet again and gasped in response to the scene that she was seeing.

At the same time, she was engulfed in sadness. This scene that she was seeing, Hermione knew that it would never come true. No matter how much Hermione wished, this scene would never happen in real life.

Hermione watched as two adults – obviously James and Lily Potter – stand hand in hand in front of what is obviously their house, watching a kid – Harry from the looks of him, but without his scar – run along their front porch without a care in the world.

The unshed tears in her eyes finally won when she was the content smile on the face of all three Potters. Two things entered Hermione's mind at that moment. The first is that this event, the happening of this event, was stolen from Harry, and the second is that this scene reminds Hermione for the sacrifices that Harry had made.

"James and I," Lily said, stepping toward Hermione and the younger witch once more turned toward the older one, "never experienced this"

Hermione wanted to say something, but Lily once more stopped her, "My time here grows short," she told her. Lily once more stepped closer toward Hermione, but this time, Lily did not stop after only one step, instead, Lily continued on until Lily hugged Hermione.

"I came because I wanted to thank you," the older witch said. Hermione met the gaze of Lily just as the older witch said, "Thank you, Hermione"

Lily gently wiped the tears of Hermione with her thumb and tightened her hug as she once more said, "Thank you Hermione, for taking care of my son, for taking care of Harry"

Hermione turned her attention toward the screen again, and her eyes widened in surprise while the tears coming from her eyes doubled as the images that she had seen replayed themselves, but with one difference. Instead of James and Lily, it was now her and Harry.

Hermione wanted to reply to Lily, but before she knew it, she was already staring at the ceiling of her room. Light filtered into the room through the Venetian blinds covering her windows. Enough light filtered through the room for her to make the features of the room.

The shifting of weight to her right caused Hermione to turn toward the direction. A smile came across her face as she saw the contented smile on the face of her husband. At the same time, tears came as she remembered what can only be a dream.

The most beautiful pair of green eyes was suddenly gazing at Hermione. Almost instantly, those same green eyes were filled with worry. "Hermione," her husband said, his voice equally filled with the same worry that was being broadcasted from his eyes, "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head as her hands found his under the blanket that they were sharing, "Nothing's wrong," she replied, shaking her head, "Nothing's wrong, Harry"

Harry James Potter stared at his beloved wife for a few moments before he nodded. Without warning – aside from him suddenly letting her hand go - Harry engulfed his wife in a hug and softly whispered straight at her ear, "I love you"

"I know," Hermione replied, using the pad of her thumb to wipe her tears before returning the hug, "I love you too"

"I know," Harry replied cheekily. He slowly pushed himself away from his wife, but stopped at arm's length before they lost each other in the eyes of their partner. Without words, their heads moved toward each other until their lips smacked into each other.

At the surface of before the vanity mirror inside the room located to the corner near their bed, a bouquet of white lily flowers lay in wait, despite the fact that neither Harry nor Hermione had brought that bouquet.

Harry and Hermione ended their kiss, just as, out of nowhere, a guest of wind blew into the room, despite the fact that the room is sealed, much to the confusion of both Harry and Hermione. Somehow, however, Hermione heard the voice of Lily, "Thank you, Hermione"

**PROJECT 12A1005 OPERATION HERMIONE Page 5**


End file.
